rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тараск
5e = 250px|Тараск в [[D&D 5.]]|-| 4e = 250px|Тараск в [[D&D 4.]]|-| 3e = 250px|Тараск в [[D&D 3.]]|-| Тараск (tarrasque, произносится «tah-RASK»«Dungeons & Dragons FAQ». Wizards of the Coast. Archived from the original on 2008-10-03.Retrieved 2008-10-03.), также «'тараска'»В русскоязычном ролевом сообществе наиболее распространено именно такое название, что по созвучию с уменьшительным от имени «Тарас» даёт поводы для каламбуров. или «'тарраска'» — монстр из системы Dungeons & Dragons, считающийся одним из самых опасных чудовищ. Тараск описывается как гигантское ящероподобное создание, существующее только для того, чтобы убивать, пожирать и разрушать. В большинстве сеттингов, в которых фигурирует тараск, этот монстр существует в единственном экземпляре. Тараск является магическим зверем, но имеет низкую разумность и не умеет говорить. Его мировоззрение нейтрально, так как несмотря на дикую и яростную природу существа, у него отсутствует достаточно развитое для решения этических вопросов сознание. Название монстра восходит к французской легенде XII века о , опустошавшем окрестности города и укрощённого . В качестве создателя Тараска называется французский автор AD&D Франсуа Марсела-ФруадевальD&D Monster Origins. Архивировано из оригинала 12 июня 2010 года. Проверено 18 сентября 2011 года.. История публикаций AD&D Тараск впервые появился в книге «Monster Manual II» (1983) для 1-го издания Advanced Dungeons & DragonsGary Gygax. Monster Manual II. TSR, Inc., 1983.. AD&D 2 Тараск описывается в книге «Monstrous Compendium Volume Two» (1989)David Cook, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two. TSR, Inc., 1989., а затем перепечатан в «Monstrous Manual» (1993)Doug Stewart ed. Monstrous Manual. TSR, Inc., 1993.. D&D 3 Тараск был снова описан в «Monster Manual» 3-й редакцииMonte Cook, Jonathan Tweet, Skip Williams. Monster Manual. Wizards of the Coast, 2000. и 3.5-й редакцииMonte Cook, Jonathan Tweet, Skip Williams. Monster Manual. Wizards of the Coast, 2003.. В журнале «Dragon» № 359 (сентябрь 2007) была опубликована статья «Ecology of the Tarrasque»Ed Greenwood, Johnathan Richards. «The Ecology of the Tarrasque.» Dragon #359. Paizo Publishing, 2007., включающая в себя также описание «продвинутого тараска» (advanced tarrasque). На сайте WotC в разделе «Elite Opponents» есть статья о тараске, содержащая такие варианты монстра, как «легендарный тараск» (Tarrasque of Legend) для d20 Modern, «пятиголовый пиротараск» (Five-Headed Pyrotarrasque) и «изменённый магией древообразный тараск» (Spellwarped Woodling Tarrasque). D&D 4 Тараск традиционно появился в «Monster Manual» для новой редакции Dungeons & Dragons, изменив тип с «магического зверя» (magical beast) на «абоминацию» (abomination)Mike Mearls, Stephen Schubert, James Wyatt. Monster Manual. Wizards of the Coast, 2008.. D&D 5 Как обычно, монстр появился в первом Monster Manual. Тип существа снова сменился — на этот раз на чудовище (monstrocity). Стоит заметить, что в этой редакции тарраск стал, видимо, наиболее легкоубиваемым за историю — несмотря на чудовищные характеристики (включающие полную неуязвимость для немагического оружия) и CR, монстр лишился регенерации и не имеет никаких способов атаковать летающие существа. Летающий лучник с волшебным луком и хорошим запасом стрел (конечно, без оптимизации потребуется телега стрел, но речь всё-таки о легендарном чудовище!) может положить конец монстру в гордом одиночестве, будучи при этом героем не слишком высокого уровня. Описание Тараск внешне напоминает ростом 50 футов (15 м) и длиной 70 футов (21 м), но с более крупными и хорошо развитыми передними конечностями. У него серо-коричневая шкура, покрытая струпьями и бородавками; спину и хвост покрывает толстый глянцевый панцирь со множеством шипов. На голове имеются два крупных рога и множество шипов. Шкура тараска очень толста и обеспечивает отличную защиту. В монстрятнике второй редакции утверждается, что тараск всегда существует в единственном экземпляре и чередует длительный сон с короткими периодами активности, во время которых он разрушает и пожирает всё вокруг. Расположение логова тараска остаётся тайной. Считается, что это чудовище ответственно за гибель по крайней мере одной древней цивилизации, в последних летописях которой говорится об «огромной рептилии, посланной богами, чтобы положить конец миру». В этом же издании содержатся указания по извлечению сокровищ из туши тараска и изготовлению доспехов из его панциря. Поведение Тараск проводит большую часть своего существования во сне, укрываясь в подземном логове. Периоды сна первоначально составляют от нескольких месяцев до шестнадцати лет, после чего тараск просыпается, вырывается из логова и начинает процесс разрушений, пожирая фауну и флору, разрушая постройки и убивая всех, кто пытается противостоять ему. Чем старше становится тараск, тем дольше продолжаются периоды сна, доходя до тысяч лет. Однако монстр никогда не ослабевает и не теряет свою жажду разрушений. Бой Тараск обладает большими боевыми способностями. Он может атаковать когтями, шипами и рогами, хвостом, и просто растаптывая своих противников. Чудовище не обладает дыхательным оружием, но может целиком заглатывать существ меньшего размера. Сам его вид наводит ужас и заставляет разбегаться прочь. Броня тараска даёт ему защиту от оружия и отражает все атакующие заклинания; кроме того, тараск обладает настолько высокой способностью регенерации, что его тело восстанавливается, даже будучи разрубленным на части или поражённым эффектом дезинтеграции. В третьей редакции единственный способ уничтожения тараска — это свести его в −10 хитов, после чего использовать заклинания «Желание» или «Чудо», чтобы оставить в таком состоянии. В четвёртой редакции тараск вообще не может быть уничтожен: сведение его в 0 хитов заставляет его тело зарыться глубоко в землю и погрузиться в сон, во время которого он восстанавливается. Происхождение Существует большое количество внутриигровых объяснений происхождения тараска: проклятие богов, творение злой магии, порождение изначальных стихийных сил и т. д. Ни TSR, ни Wizards of the Coast никогда не объявляли какую-либо версию канонической. В книге «Practical Planetology» для сеттинга Spelljammer говорится, что тараск происходит с планеты Фалкс (Falx). Там обитает несколько сотен тарасков, которые в своей родной среде обитания не агрессивны и питаются горными породами; если же их каким-то образом переносят в другие миры, то их поведение резко меняется, превращая тараска в ту боевую машину, которая хорошо известна во всех мирах Dungeons & DragonsNigel Findley. Practical Planetology. TSR, Inc., 1991.. Другие упоминания В стратегической игре «StarCraft», разработанной «Blizzard Entertainment», элитный представитель ультралисков, боевой единицы расы зергов, носит собственное имя «Torrasque» и умеет образовывать кокон, в котором восстанавливается при падении очков здоровья до 0«Torrasque». Starcraft Wiki. Retrieved 2010-12-08.. В MOBA-игре Dota 2, разработанной Valve, существуют предметы Heart of tarrasque и Ring of tarrasque, увеличивающие выживаемость героя-владельца. Примечания См. также * Cagle, Eric. «Worshipers of the Forbidden.» Dragon #296 (Paizo Publishing, 2002). * Ward, Kyla. «The Petit Tarrasque and Other Monsters.» Dragon #329 (Paizo Publishing, 2005). * The Tarrasque Creature Incarnations by Robert Wiese (Wizards of the Coast, D&D Fight Club column 11/09/2005) * Retrieved 2009-11-12 Seven Ways to Kill the Tarrasque on thirteen experience levels or less * Эволюция таррасок — иллюстрации тарасков в AD&D1, AD&D2, D&D3, D&D4, etc Категория:Dungeons and Dragons Категория:Монстры